badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Facebook Friends
Note: I did not create this story and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. You know those people on Facebook that you don't even know that try to add you? Well let's just say I'm one of those people. It all started about a year ago I think, but I can't really remember since a lot of things have happened since then. Let's just start at the beginning. I never really had any intention to join Facebook. I was a first class loner and I seldom had any friends. I didn't want to humiliate myself by letting the whole world know how much of a loser I was, but I was persuaded after hearing everyone talking about it; not to me, of course, but rather around me -- just loud enough for me to be able to hear. I hated how no one ever talked to me. It was like I didn't even exist or something -- like my very existence meant nothing to those fuckers. I was tired of being a complete outcast so I decided to create my very own Facebook. It was scary at first, you know, letting the entire world know what I was doing. I was basically giving up my privacy and freedom to try to finally fit in. The irony of the whole thing was that I was afraid of letting stalkers and serial killers know what I was up to but I'll get to why that statement turned out to be ironic later. Anywho, at first Facebook seemed very foreign to me. I had zero messages, zero notifications, and zero friend invites. It was just like in the real world, only this time the whole world could see it. But regardless I worked up the courage and started exploring the site. I still remember the first thing I did when I started using it. I remember it so clearly; the game about the fishes, you know that game right? That game was my favorite! I used to spend hours on it, I would buy countless fishes... And then not feed them to watch them die. Watching the fish die was so much fun! I would've probably stayed there forever if not for that friend request. I couldn't believe it. somebody wanted to be my friend! I eagerly clicked to accept. It was the best feeling that I could ever describe. So here's where my story begins: After I clicked on his profile I saw what Facebook was really all about; he had countless statuses, all with at least five likes each. I so wanted that. So I began to snoop in his friends list and I added every single person that he was friends with. It took about five hours to do but it was worth it. Before long my page had grown from one friend to nearly 12 and of those friends who accepted I knew absolutely nothing about them... but because I was friends with them on Facebook I learned everything. I passed the first two weeks adding all the people who my friends knew and once they became my friends I added everyone that they knew. Yes, my popularity was growing. People finally began to know who I was. It was all so wonderful. The kids at my school even started talking to me. It was insane, just plain bizarre. I began to fall in love with Facebook. Addicted if you will. I hated not being on it; the thought of not knowing what everyone was doing or what they were thinking was overwhelming. I hated it, the fucking school hours seemed like spending an eternity in hell. But I spent every single moment that I had free on the site. I began dreaming about using it and soon enough I stopped dreaming altogether. I developed insomnia which was great for me because knew I could spend an infinite amount of time on Facebook, especially since the school year had just ended. It was sweet to be able to spend every single waking moment of my life on Facebook. But spending so much time on it allowed me to also see the dark side of Facebook. there were people on there that wouldn't accept my friend requests. I had sent tens of thousands and yet still I only had around 2000 friends. It was obvious that those people had something against me... Why else would they not want to be friends with me? Yes. Why else? There had to be a solution to all of this madness and it was obvious. Yes! It was all so clear then... All I had to do was get rid of them. I still remember my first victim -- so innocent. Truly I had nothing against her, she was so young and beautiful. I still remember those eyes... those piercing black eyes. The thing I remember about her the most though was how much she bled and how much she screamed. It was a different feeling that I felt, then -- killing that girl -- and I relive it every time I choose a new victim. Come to think of it I just sent you a friend request. I'd think twice about denying it if I were you. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Stories on CP Wiki Category:Computers and Internet Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff)